


Устный счет

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Series: February 14 [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Чем занять ребенка, если очень хочется уединиться?





	Устный счет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of […and Counting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351675) by lillypuff. 



> Саюки не принадлежат ни автору, ни тем более, переводчику.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Переводилось в подарок для Chisako.

\- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять.... Десять! - гордо воскликнул Гоку. - У Тен-пии десять книг на полке!  
Мальчик огляделся. Кабинет был пуст, не считая его самого и бесконечных полок, забитых книгами.  
\- Тен-пии? Кен-нии-чан? Вы где? - спросил он в пустоту, направляясь в глубь маршальского жилища. Пара шагов - и Гоку услышал шорох кожи о ткань, и совершенно неожиданно в поле его зрения возник Кенрен, небрежно прислонившийся к косяку двери, ведущей в гостиную. Гоку обратил внимание на легкий румянец Кенрена и забеспокоился:  
\- Кен-нии-чан, все в порядке? Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь.  
\- А, ну... Я в порядке, просто... у нас тут вирус или что-то в этом духе.  
\- Вирус?  
\- Да, поэтому будет лучше, если ты пока останешься здесь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты тоже его подхватил. Конзен точно не придет в восторг.  
\- Но чем мне заняться? Я уже посчитал всю полку.  
\- Нууу.... Тен-пии хотел, чтобы ты попрактиковался в устном счете?  
\- Ага.  
\- Так вот, тут уйма книг. Почему бы тебе не пересчитать их все?  
\- Боюсь, я не знаю таких цифр, Кен-нии-чан.  
\- О, не волнуйся, если будут трудности, просто позови, и мы поможем.  
\- Спасибо! - восторженно воскликнул Гоку, устремляясь обратно в кабинет.  
*****  
Едва Гоку отвернулся, Кенрен моментально вернулся в гостиную, удовлетворенно отметив, что Тенпо по-прежнему лежит на кушетке. Без рубашки, с растрепанными волосами и в расстегнутых брюках  
\- Один... два... три... - донеслось из кабинета.  
\- Ты сказал ему, что у нас тут вирус?  
\- Да, а что?  
\- Но мы не болеем.  
\- Ну... какая разница, главное, что он остался в кабинете, так ведь?  
\- Четыре... пять... шесть...  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что он не умеет считать дальше сотни? - поинтересовался Тенпо у Кенрена, подбирающегося к кушетке.  
\- Семь... восемь... девять...  
Кенрен грубо поцеловал его в шею.  
\- Ну... Мы быстренько.


End file.
